The invention relates to an oil well liner hanger which provides a packer between the liner and a surrounding pipe string. More particularly, the invention relates to an erosion-resistant liner hanger for use in wells in which sand control is important.
Liner hangers with packers are described in U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,328,840; 2,916,092; 3,152,643; 3,342,268 and 3,468,375. As far as Applicant is aware, the previously used packer materials were limited to lead or deformable materials such as rubber-like materials.